Memory
by Vin Diesel Freak 4 Ever
Summary: Hermione wakes up to an ordinary day but soon finds out that she had an unordinary night before. Please rr
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples this is my new fanfic.... hope you like it. : )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, gently massaging her temples. "What a crazy party." She thought as she climbed out of her bed and made her way to the closet. The doors swung open as she came near. She stepped into her walk in closet and found her favorite worn out blue jeans, baggy gray sweatshirt and her locket. (Harry had given it to her on their 2 year anniversary.)  
  
Hermione entered the kitchen and immediately headed towards the refridgerator looking for something to munch on. She then checked her clock, it read 12pm. "Wow! Did I really sleep in? Hmmm...o well." Hermione took a seat on her coach and flipped on the t.v.  
  
She couldn't decide on what to watch so she just flipped through all the channels twice before settling on the home shopping network. She liked to watch it sometimes for the jewlery. Her eyes wandered across her emerald green walls and found the picture of her , Ron and Harry at Ron's birthday party the year before. Hermione smiled and started searching for her phone.  
  
She dialed Harry's number ( He had recently gotten his own place). It rung twice and then a familiar yet groggy and scratchy voice came on the phone.  
  
"uhh...yeah. Hu...hullo?" Hermione giggled at the sound of Harry's voice. "Hey babe. Sorry did I wake you up?"  
  
"Hermione? Hey....yeah but that's ok I never mind when I get to wake up to your voice." Hermione blushed alittle at this comment. "Ahhhh thankyou sweetheart...it's good to talk to you to. So can you bleave it? School starts in two days!! Im soooooo excited. How bout you?"  
  
"Well I can't wait to see you and Ron again....bye the way have you talked to him lately? I mean I call but he's never there." "Well no. But I bet it's just that new girl he started dating. He really likes her. I guess they're getting pretty serious." Hermione turned off the t.v and started heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Hermione hold on I got someone on the other line....damn sorry but I gotta take this. Talk to you later alright?" Hermione pursed her lips. " Well ooookay, love you" "Love you too babe."  
  
Hermione put the phone back on the reciever and decided to take a hot shower to wake herself up.  
  
The bathroom steamed up quickly as she let the hot water run and drench her entire body. The water felt good against her skin which she noticed was quite cold. She leaned against the wall bracing herself with her hands as she let the water pour over her head.She turned the knob and stepped out wrapping herself up with a fluffy blue towel and redressing herself.  
  
"Bring bring bring bring bring" The phone began to ring loudly. "Hello? O hi Ginny whats up? Yeah I'd love to, I've been dieing to try their coffee. Sure see you in about an hour."  
  
Hermione returned to her bedroom and put on a pair of tight blue jeans, a tight black wife-beater and a pari of white and black adidas that she had been given by her parents a few months earlier. "That's strange ." She thought as she picked up a shirt that wasn't hers. "Hmmmm....peculiar. O well maybe Harry left it over here last time he was here." She tossed the shirt onto her bed and started picking up her dirty clothes.  
  
Hermione grabbed the pants she had been wearing the night before and something fell from the pocket. She bent down and picked it up, it was a piece of paper with some numbers and a name scribbled on it. She didn't think twice about it and just tossed it on her dresser.  
  
The door bell rang at about 1:30 and Hermione and Ginny headed off to a small cafe on the corner that had just opened. It was called Cafe Italiano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sowy it's so short and not much happens but I promise the next chappie will start the good stuff. Please review but pretty please be nice. If you don't like it that's fine but don't be mean....pwease. Thanx again. Da shibster. ~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Cafe Italiano

The sun shone brightly down on the two girls who had picked a slightly more remote table outside were the sun was right above. Though Ginny was younger than Hermione she was slightly more experienced at love and clubs and partying and all that so Hermione was really Ginny's student.  
  
Ginny still looked like a Weezley(If I misspelled that Im sowy), her extraordinary red hair was full and pulled back into a ponytail(which reached about 4-5 inches below her shoulders.) with two large clumps hanging delicately across her cheeks. She had freckles all over but they were paler than they had been years earlier, Hermione was always jealous of Ginny's figure because it seemed perfect (coke bottle).  
  
Ginny reached for a mirror and rolled her eyes in disgust as she started covering up a big hickey on her neck. "My god....I told him I was visiting my parents and he still did this," she pointed at the mark,"what am I supposed to do? Muggle boys...so hard headed." At that moment a tall,muscular gorgeous waiter came over and served them there iced cappuccinos.  
  
Hermione noticed him eyeing Ginny and then slip her something with her cappuccino. "Hey what's that Gin?" Hermione questioned sipping her cappuccino and watching the waiter walk away. Ginny unfolded the paper and giggled. "What? What is it?"  
  
Hermione snatched the paper and read a note that said : It's nice that you two got matching hickeys.Hermione raised her eyebrows and pulled out a mirror....and sure enough there on her lower neck just poking out was a large hickey that she hadn't noticed earlier.  
  
"What is that!?!?" Hermione almost screeched. "Calm down Im sure it's nothing...now anyways..." Ginny was cut off by Hermione's voice."NO Gin what is it? I mean last night you watched me right," Ginny nodded, "Ok then you would have seen something happen right I mean you even took me home...Ginny...what is it?" Hermione stared at Ginny who had just put her head on the table and started cursing. "Fuck fuck fuck, how could I be so freakin stupid?!"  
  
Hermione becoming scared gripped Ginny's arm and repeated her question,"Ginny what is it? What happened that you aren't telling me?" Ginny lifted her head and stared straight into Hermione's eyes. "Last night we were all hanging out and you had too many drinks in you. I got alittle pre-occupied with Jake," Ginny pointed to the hickey, "and so I really wasn't paying attention. I turned around cause you said you wanted to go home, I wasn't ready so when this guy offered to take you home I gave him directions and you guys left."  
  
Hermione's face became bright red and morbid,"WHAT!!! You let some total stranger take me home when I was drunk?!" Ginny's eyes welled up as she nodded her head. "God Ginny..." "But you knew him" Hermione looked confused."What?" "Well he offered and you said something like "hey I know you" or something and so I thought it was ok. Im sooooooo sorry."  
  
Hermione patted Ginny on the back and then remembered the number and the paper and the shirt. She jumped up and dashed 4 blocks to her apartment building. Hermione pounded up the stairs scared witless but still absolutely interested in who she had been with that night.  
  
Her heart raced as she reached the door. She fumbled with the keys cursing now and again then finally finding the right one. Hermione slammed her door shut and flew towards her room.  
  
She began rummaging through her dirty clothes for the shirt...there it was it smelled familiar but to Hermione that didn't matter now. She put it down again and headed towards the dresser.  
  
The dresser was a total mess covered in jewelry, empty glasses, her phone book and then Hermione came across something that made her want to lay down and weep...an empty condom wrapper. She made some what of shriek and then continued her search. Then she saw it.  
  
Hermione withdrew for a moment took a deep breath and reached for the crumpled paper. Her hands shook as she pulled it near her. She began opening the paper the room was still and quiet.  
  
Hermione thought the room was a little eerie so she cleared her throat straightened her back and began unfolding the crumpled paper...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun....  
  
Now here is a tribute to my first three reviewers:  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track : Well I dunno I guess cuz they're in a muggle city...but who knows. : )  
  
Heretic Edge: Well tankyou very much  
  
Fanjimmy: You're gonna make me blush  
  
I just wanna say tankyou to yall....I do appreciate it. Well toodles. 


	3. Special Visitor

Hiyo!! Im Baaaaaaack!! Sowy it's been so long yall but I've been so busy I've barely had time to breath. But here we go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione could feel her heart pounding a million miles a second. Her eyes began to scan the paper when suddenly... "Ding Dong"  
  
The doorbell made Hermione jump slightly. She put her hand on her heart and put the paper back on the dresser. "Hang on, hang on. I be there in a second."  
  
Hermione opened the door and without warning she was swooped up off the ground and into the arms of Harry.  
  
"HARRY! What are you doing here?" Hermione's face became so bright it was almost blinding as she clutched onto Harry and grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Well I decided I'd surprise you for your birthday... happy birthday."  
  
Harry put Hermione on the couch and handed her a little box that was skillfully engraved and had golden, handstiched designs of lilies (Hermione's favorite flower) all over it.  
  
"Thank you... but Harry...my birthday was a month ago." Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek but had a problem taking her eyes off the beautifully carved gift.  
  
"Well babe I think of it this way...I couldn't make it to your birthday so this is a belated birthday gift with a twist."  
  
"What's the twist?" Hermione playfully poked Harry in the ribs.  
  
"Well the twist..." Harry pointed to the box," is in the box. So if you want it then I suggest you open it." Harry smiled as Hermione opened it and gasped.  
  
"O Harry it's so beautiful!"  
  
Hermione reached into the box and pulled out a ring that had a white gold band that had the date they first met engraved on the inside, resting on the top was a large purple/blue/metallic gem that's edges were white gold. The entirety of the ring gleamed in the light.  
  
Hermione slipped it onto her index finger but noticed it was too big. Harry took her hand and removed the ring.  
  
"Hmmm. I guess we can't use that finger... how bout this one." Harry slipped the ring onto Hermione's ring finger.  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth as she began to understand what was happening. Her eyes glimmered and shown with an astoundingly beautiful radiance as she tried holding back tears while Harry got down on one knee.  
  
After he proposed and she gleefully accepted they grabbed hold of each other until their arms almost fell off.  
  
Hermione was so swept up in the moment that she forgot all about the little problem.  
  
But even if she had remembered she wouldn't have cared because now she, Hermione Granger, was going to marry the love of her life, Harry Potter.  
  
That night Harry cooked Hermione a meal fit for a King: Roasted quail, french green beans, home-made breads, chicken alfredo, caesar salad, and many other assorted dishes that Hermione loved to eat.  
  
They sipped champagne and laughed heartily as they cuddled and snuggled near the stone fire-place.  
  
Finally the champagne got to Hermione and she drifted off to sleep in Harry's arms. Her dreams were filled with happiness, the thoughts of children, little homes with white picket fences.  
  
For the next few weeks nothing bothered Hermione. She was too happy and busy planning the wedding to let anything get to her.  
  
"Hey Harry, have you sent out all the invitations for the party? It's tomorrow and I just want everyone to be there." Harry gently grabbed Hermione's waste and pulled her into him.  
  
She put her arms over her shoulders and laced her fingers behind his head as he lovingly and tenderly kissed her. "Don't worry... everything is going to be ok. Don't even worry that beautiful little head of yours.I've taken care of everything." Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I love you." Hermione kissed Harry again then headed to Ginny's to get the last of the decorations they had made.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Chappie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sowy I didn't answer the true question but hey....I can't give it away too early now can I?? : )  
  
Da shibster 


	4. Late Night Visitor

Ok Im back sorry that took so long but I figure I'd better update sooner or later right??  
  
"Harry... no... stop... I love Harry... no... I can't do this your his..." Hermione's eyes shot open as she sat straight up in bed tears filling her eyes. She pulled her blanket tight around her body and began weeping into her knees.  
  
"Hermione how could you..." she asked herself, "why him?? Anyone but him..." Hermione allowed the thick streams of tears to cascade down her cheeks for another twenty minutes before she looked at her clock, 4am, she got up from bed wrapping the blanket tight around herself as she made her way to the kitchen and opened up a quart of rocky road icecream.  
  
Harry was off visiting Hagrid since last night and wasn't planning on being home until late that evening or early the next morning. Sitting in the kitchen she forgot her icecream and simply stared into the darkness listening to the soothing sounds of the rain falling heavily upon the roof. "click"  
  
Hermione looked up hearing the front door's lock being turned, wiping the tears from her eyes Hermione put on her best smile and headed to meet Harry who had obviously gotten back sooner than expected. "Harry dear I was just..." Hermione's jaw dropped and the tears began to well up in her eyes again blurring her vision... but she knew who was standing at the door, staring at her with her spare key in his left hand drenched from the rain.  
  
"R-R-Ron what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to visit your mum for a few weeks..." Hermione backed up as Ron shut the door behind him, removed his jacket and began approaching her.   
  
"Well I couldn't very well just leave you here alone while Harry's gone now could I?? What kind of friend would that make me?" Hermione reached the back wall recalling all that had happened that night... the things she remebered in her dream came flooding back to her all at once.  
  
"It would simply show what kind of person you really are because you sure as hell aren't Harry's friend." Hermione stood firm as Ron closed in, " What in bloody hell are you talking about? O you mean that night when you cheated on your boyfriend with a man who has loved you forever... the man that you told you didn't want to ruin any friendships then began dating your friend and my best friend?!? Is that what you mean?" Ron stopped a few feet away from Hermione.  
  
"Because to me that just makes you a horrible girlfriend and an even worse friend Hermione and..." Ron was cut off.  
  
"NO you've got it wrong Ron... you are the man that took advantage of your "best friend's" girlfriend when she was drunk... that Ronald Weesley is what kind of a person you are... I think you had better get the hell out of my house... NOW!!" Hermione pointed her index finger towards the door trying to seem unfrightened but in truth was so scared her knees where shaking.  
  
Ron smiled sweetly and laughed gently, "Oh Hermione so strong and independent. That's exactly why I don't get why you're with Harry. I mean come on without you and me he would have been dead his first year at Hogwarts... admit it. You love me I know you do that's why that night even happened... I love you, you love me and Harry is just a third wheel who should be discarded." Ron's big green eyes began noticing Hermione's sheet.  
  
"Look Ron you don't know what you're talking about, Harry has saved her ass countless times... you should be grateful..." Hermione jumped as Ron slammed his fist against the wall causing it to shake.  
  
"GRATEFUL!! GRATEFUL!!! He stole the girl I loved, he stole all my family's attention and affection. I couldn't go anywhere without hearing something about Harry Potter... even in my own fucking home!! My mum was constantly asking about him, dad couldn't get enough of him and everyone else loved hearing about him. Well no more he took EVERYTHING... but... there is one thing I can get back that I've been trying to get back for years..." Ron ran his finger up and down Hermione's bare arm while simultaneously looking from her face to her sheet.  
  
"Ron look... hey stop it... Ron stop... don't touch me!! Ron I don't love you or want you please I won't say anything to anyone if you just leave..." Ron reached up wiping a tear that was running down Hermione's face.  
  
"Don't cry... please don't cry... I promise this will be the best night of your life... even better than last time." Ron caressed Hermione's face and began closing in for a kiss.  
  
Hermione knowing she had to stop him began to struggle and push away, Ron grabbed her by her wrists pinning them to the wall. Hermione turned her face away continually trying to avoid Ron's lips, "Hermione I love you... don't fight... just give me a chance..."   
  
Hermione's tears began spilling down her face, "NOOOOOO!!! LET ME GO!!! HEL...." Suddenly Ron pressed his lips against Hermione roughly kissing her silencing her screams.  
  
Shoving his hand over her mouth Ron pulled Hermione to her bed and laid her down carefully avoiding her kicking legs and swinging arms which she had pulled loose. Finally getting a slight advantage Hermione began biting Ron on the hand, kicking with all her might, and clawing at any part of his body she could reach.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!" Ron yelled as Hermione scratched up his back causing blood to come out covering the back of his shirt. Ron pulled back his hand and slapped Hermione across her face causing her to yelp in pain and put her hands to her face. At that moment Ron reached up and held Hermione's hands above her head and straddled her, he quickly ripped the sheet away from her body exposing a purple lace langerie set.  
  
In a final desperate attempt to escape Hermione wrenched her knee up hitting Ron between the legs, he became winded and tumbled sideways clutching himself curled in a fetal position.  
  
Hermione dashed to the front door, she fumbled with the lock for a moment then stopped, listening. She heard nothing no moans, no footsteps, nothing. Relizing her chance she started again with the lock then gasped as Ron's hand clasped back over her mouth and he dragged her back to the bedroom.   
  
Ron threw her roughly to the bed with tremendous force, he smacked her across the face one more time, Hermione continued to struggle so Ron reached back and "wham!!" his fist connected with her head and suddenly everything went black...  
  
Hope that wasn't too bad... just praying that Im not too rusty... well thanx for reading pretty pretty please review.  
  
Da shibster 


End file.
